Parking brakes in vehicles are known for generating a clamping force in order to set the vehicle at standstill. German Application No. DE 103 61 042 describes a parking brake having an electromechanical design that includes an electric brake motor which drives a brake piston to act axially by way of a brake pad against a brake disk. Upon application of the brake, the electric brake motor is actuated until a desired clamping force is reached. To release the parking brake, the brake motor is driven in the opposite direction and actuated until the brake pad no longer rests against the brake disk, and the clamping force is completely removed.